Escape to Middle Earth
by Wicken25
Summary: Kagome remembers her past life, Itachi is the heir to his clan. They meet in the Academy, grow together, train together, and fall in love with each other. Now they must escape from the world he knew to a new adventure awaits them


**Escape to Middle Earth**

Anime x-over

I don't own anything

Summary: Kagome is a commoner ninja who remembers her past life, Itachi is the heir to his clan who is expected to do great things. They meet in the Academy, grow together, train together, and fall in love with each other. Now they must do the unthinkable together and escape from the world they knew to another where a new adventure awaits them.

This beginning is a quick lead into Lord of the Rings.

Enjoy!

Prologue

_He watches the children standing in front of him as they nervously waited for his evaluation. All except one as he narrowed in on her. A small girl who was smarter than the other kids, she looked eight years old as was black hair and blue eyed. He walked down the line to stand in front of her as she kept perfectly still which was rare in children. _

"_Name," He spoke and she didn't flinch as the others near her did._

"_Higurashi Kagome," She had a pretty voice still having that slight squeak that children do have until they hit their ten's. She also had a very good poker face._

"_Why should I approve of your acceptance into the academy, especially so young?" He stated having already read through the report she was way to mature for others her age much like another child her age being accepted in. Kagome was mentioned before about being accepted early as a genius from the evaluators who come by every year there. She always watched and observed, she can read and write but most of all she had the ability. She took down a child older than her bully the vessel. She was seen protecting him once before and petting him on the head._

"_I want to help people, I have seen death and disease, now I want to do more than wait when I can do something now. You will be just wasting my time and yours by making me wait."_

_He raised his eyebrow at this but conceded that she had a point. They would be wasting time if she can start early than she can possibly be the one to befriend the other one her age. It will keep him from being a total out cast at least._

"_It will be rough and hard, don't make me regret letting you in,"_

"_Hai,"_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Chapter 1

Kagome watched silently as the man who led her to her new apartment set her up with her account and rent. Seems the Hokage had a program set up for all the orphans who will become ninja's and had a cheap apartment building set up for them to grow up in till they graduate and start making money on their own to get a better apartment.

"Okay my name is Hayate, I will be your Sensei along with the other new kid your age at the academy."

Kagome nodded as he handed her, he key and allowance as he left.

She looked around once before realising she forgot something to ask.

"What am I going to wear?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Itachi wore a light blue shirt and grey shorts watching as kids older than him entered the academy from his father's side.

"Go on, do the clan proud," those were the only words he has from the man known as his father.

As he walked forward everyone was whispering and it caused him to shiver, all the eyes were on him and he had to be strong when everything stopped at a voice.

"Konichiwa! My name is Kagome what's yours?"

Itachi turned around at the small cheerful voice to see a girl beside him the same height and age.

"...Itachi,"

"Nice to meet you Itachi san, let's be good to each other." He nodded and suddenly everything seemed all right.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Itachi and Kagome have become quite close wouldn't you say?" Mikoto Uchiha said as she watched out the window her son spar with the adorable girl.

Fugaku humped but let it go seeing as the girl is ...no matter how much he hated it, at the same level as his son if he didn't have the sharingan. She was a good sparing partner for him with her spontaneous surprise attacks mixing things up constantly to keep him from routine spars.

He saw them study together often and train, Mikoto has the girl over dinner often enough when it was late and has her stay over if it's too late at night since she lives all alone.

Much better than a fan girl at least.

It doesn't matter though she will be left behind soon enough.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Congrats on becoming Genin Itachi, Kagome!" Hayate said smiling at the two as they nodded to him with their leaf head bands held in their grasp. He watched as Kagome blushed a bit shyly as Itachi nodded behind her.

Hayate saw Itachi tap Kagome's side as she turned to him and he gave one of his vary, vary rare smiles to her as he took her head band and gestured for her to turn around as he put it on for her.

The two have become the genius and prodigy of the village for their respective genders. More so Kagome since it was very rare to get a female prodigy since they were lucky if they got a female ninja who would train like a male. Kagome was always different just like Itachi and they bonded on a level he knew many disprove of.

He just hoped it didn't ruin their relation ship with each other, it would not be for Konoha's benefit if one of them became unstable.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two years later

"I am in position," a static female voice spoke.

"So am I," a male this time, both were young voices.

"All right on my Mark...GO!" Came a distinctively adult voice as two shadows bust from the trees.

The bandits never stood a chance as like silent death they were caught in the sleeping genjutsu casted by Itachi as Kagome swiftly ended their lives with her katana as did Itachi.

To think these were the students of one Hatake Kakashi, the infamous Copy nin and bane of the Uchiha clan. Said man smoothly came out of the shadows as he surveyed their work of the bandits that have been plaguing a civilian village, raping and abusing the woman and children while raiding every last bit of wealth.

Kagome and Itachi were like Kakashi with slight differences between them. They were all extremely proficient in all levels of the shinobi arts, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu with each of them a better master in one of each area. Itachi was foremost a genjutsu specialist with the Sharingan a master of the field at this age. Kakashi trained them diligently though with weights and repetitive Katas in taijutsu though, as well with the copy abilities of the Sharingan he was bound ot be extremely good at ninjutsu as well.

Kakashi was a Anbu captain as well as their Sensei, he was A master of everything but Genjutsu and was a bit weak if he had prolonged usage of the Sharingan. He was a Ninjutsu specialist and a master strategist. He could hold up for a while against Gai as well but then again it was Gai he is a freak for taijutsu mastery no one is as good as him so that was in consequential.

Kagome was different though, like the others she was near mastery in all three fields to get by and break out. But her true skills were surprisingly in combination of Taijutsu style that she created in conjunction with the weapons she uses as a Kenjutsu specialist and a master of Archery she can make very difficult long range pin point marks. She was also a medic, a skill that the other two barley knew other than basic medical care. Kagome was the medic nin and if she used her pink chakra she was able to cure any poisons and or abnormalities in the body a purification of the body.

As they waited for their Sensei or ...was their sensei. This was their last mission together as Chunnin before Kagome took the Jounin exam and Itachi was being forced into Anbu by his Dad.

"Well done as always, clean up time." Kakashi said as they nodded, quickly gathering anything valuable to return to the village and burn the bodies.

Kakashi watched as sweet Kagome in her all black and blue attire with Itachi's almost Anbu attire of black and grey. They have changed so much since they were young.

Itachi now grew out his hair into a pony tail with some hair hanging down the die of his face compared to it's once short look. His grey blue shirt is now a Uchiha favourite wide collar black with shinobi pants that was wrapped in bandages around his right leg for his kunai pouch. Deep Eye grooves accenting his now cheek bones that have lost all baby fat. His head band was tied around his forehead his ankles were bandaged as well. His shirt on the back was the Uchiha fan that was required to be on all of their clan stood out prominently.

Kagome has grown out her hair as well wearing it similarly to Itachi on missions with fore bangs framing the face and pulled back in a quick tail. She usually though has it down liking the free movement from the headaches from tight hair. There was mention of looking like a person named Kikiyo but that was only when someone tried to cause her fore bangs to loop back which she violently protested too. Kagome wore a long sleeve Gi top with a fish net under shirt. Her sleeves held many weapons for this reason and was easy access perfecting the wrist movement of flicking in and out with weapons having no wasted movement. The top was a blue black with a crescent moon she had stitched on to the back. She wore long tight shorts down to just above her knees the gi end covered her to mid thigh. Her lower legs were bandaged as well as her forearms.

On both of their backs were Katana that he gave to them for becoming Chunnin. As their Sensei he knew more about them then many other people including Itachi's parents. The fact they were secretly together is one of them. Itachi has only two loves in his life. Kagome and his little brother their was no one else he hated the clan and that was known to only the team. But he loved Konoha and that was why he was doing this along with Kagome she was their every step of the way as the one thing Itachi ever wanted for himself having everything else dictated for him.

Kakashi knew that the secret won't hold for long since he was the heir of the clan.

Breifly he wondered if they would run away together.

They appeared silent as death with Kagome's smile and Itachi's neutral look with the red glow of the Sharingan fading.

"Good work ...man I am going to miss you brats, I guess Team Kakashi is now disbanded..." Kakashi said pulling out of his vest pocket their team photo. Kakashi was standing with his hands on their heads as Kagome smiled prettily at the camera arms linked with Itachi beside her. Itachi for once smiled as well since this was the only photo he has of them together. Kakashi did his ever faithful one eyed smile above them and could say he was proud of the first team he had passed. Originally there was going to be a third member but he had gotten diagnosed with cancer, they were supposed to get a substitute but they never got one working better at the team they were adding a twelve year old graduate to a genius team of younger kids and jounin would have caused strain so they were a three man squad.

"Aww don't be like that, I will visit you lots, Team Kakashi will never die after all Sensei taught us the most important lesson of team work~" Itachi nodded as well to Kagome's words.

He felt a watery tear build up and blinked it away rubbing the back of his head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Three years later

Itachi walked down to the secret tree glade where he would meet up with Kagome.

Everything was falling apart, their dreams, their reality, it will be destroyed in blood and still all for the sake of Pride of the Clan.

"Itachi..." Arms wrapped around him from behind as he knew already who was behind him. There was only one who dared, who loved him and only him for who he really was.

"Kagome...you don't have to do this. Stay here in Konoha safe..." he was cut off as the head in his back shook and the tightening of the arms around his waist.

"You would be a fool if you think I am abandoning you now after all these years of being together. Sharing our secrets and dreams together. I can't stop your family, but I can stop you from suffering alone after it is all over..."

He turned and took the raven beauty in to his arms letting his face fall into her hair to breathe her scent in.

"Kagome...thank you," Itachi didn't have to say more this was how they were and always will be. Comrads, Best Friends, lovers, and...family, all the family either will have left.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The trees whispered in the dark as the forest was quiet for all but the two invaders fleeing away into the night. Both made nary a sound or rustle as they merged with the very landscape itself becoming one with it as they ran as fast as they can away from everything that they knew.

Both were clad in black of Anbu style clothing, one had a massive scroll while the other watched their backs for the pursuers they needed to escape. His Red eyes gleaming in the night, none would have thought he was breaking inside for what he has done to the last of his family.

Ahead Kagome with her hair tied and bound ran with the scroll carrying everything they would need in the massive storage scroll. Survival gear, hundreds of extra Kunai and shuriken, books and scrolls of foreign matters and specialty scrolls made for preserving medicens. A few changes in clothes and underwear but that was all except for the photo that both of them carried always on theri person of their three man team.

Kagome felt teh flare upahead of her as she jerked to a stop as did Itachi right next to her on the branch.

"Hey you two, going anywhere?" They should have known.

Ahead of them was none other than their Sensei as he leaned casually against the trunk of another tree lightly holding his orange book.

"Sensei...how did you know we would be going ..." Kagome was cut off as Kikashispoke for her.

"..this way? Simple I know you two better than you would have others believe. Including the fact that the two of you were together and you Kagome know Itachi better than anyone, you would not go anywhere without him or let him do so."

Itachi was tense behind her his hand clenching his hidden kunai tightly in his grasp as he kept a passive face in front of their teacher but his eyes were blazing with the Sharingan that Kikashi returned full force with his single one.

"Now then...if I weren't your Sensei I would have easily believed you would snap Itachi form the pressure of your family, but I am your Sensei and you have Kagoem to keep you steady. Not to mention you loved your little brother so of course you would let him live...so the question is why does Itachi suddenly have to assisnate the entire Uchiha clan...care to share?"

He was very serious their was no fooling in his words as Kagome closed her eyes and breathed an apology to Itachi who was supposed to keep quiet but it seems that his genin team always know what is going on his life and their were no secrets.

"Uchiha clan was planning a coup de-at , The Elder council, Danzo and the Hokage made the order to preserve the peace of Konoha to prevent civil war. Itachi is the only loyal Konoha nin in their but the plan moved forward when Fugaku started taking notice of Sasuke to prevent him from knowing the plans of the clan and be left alone as a innocent not knowing what the Uchiha clan was planning on the promise of the Hokage to kepp him safe." Kagome said clenching Itachi's hand as she felt him relax a little bit, with a loose hold on his kunai now paying more attention to their surroundings than the conversation Kagome and Sensei were having.

Kakashi sighed putting his book away and rubbed his eyes as to relieve the tension and massive headache building. He also felt a relief so profound off his shoulders for knowing the truth and not to wonder where he went wrong, he didn't they were still his team and seeing the two together reminded all to well of Obito and his words.

_Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse..._

Obito would be proud of the two in front of him even if he would also feel sad at his family for what they were planning on doing. It would be better than that he died not knowing the shame of his clan, they would have killed him for his loyalty to the Hokage is more than that of the clan. The problem was they hadn't realised Itachi was the same.

"Go, I will look out for your brother I am probably going to be his sensei too."

Itahci did something that startled all of them as he bowed deeply to him. His words rasped out as he spoke.

"Thank you Sensei...for every thing." Kakshi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Kagome stared in wonder before getting down and doing the same causing a blush to appear slightly above the rim of his mask.

"Mah stop it, oyu two are good kids, both of you are pascifists anyways, I guess since I won't be seeing you again, hopefully, I guess i can show you now, you will always be my students and team Kakashi." This caused them both to look up as he pulled down the mask that none have ever seen the true face of.

Kagome gaped as did Itachi before a giggle broke from her as she openly laughed at Kikashi.

"Ha HA HA your a Bishounen! Man no wonder you had to do it to preserve your sanity!" Itachi could only stare as the one thing repeated in his mind.

_Thank god Kagome fell in love with him or he would have never forgiven their sensei for stealing her away by his supremely unreal looks that surpassed his own dark looks._

Kakashi pulled up his amsk and gestured for them to pass as he let them go off into the night. Both hoped on to his branch as Kagoem impulisvley higged him tight. Kakshi smilled softly as the short girl and hugged her back whispering for her to take care of herself and Itachi.

Kagome nodded as she let go and Itachi clasped arms with Kakashi.

"Take care of her, she gets into trouble," Itahci smirked and replied in kind as Kagome huffed.

"I know, I will protect her with my life." They all nodded and broke away for the past time to never see each other again.

Pa kun came out from behind the tree as Kakashi watched them for as long as he could in the direction they vanished in.

"They will be fine Kakashi,"

"Will they though? I feel empty and yet full at the same time..."

"Don't forget what Kagome is, she has the wolf contract you gave her as a summons. They were your father's and they took good care of their own, also I happen to know the chakra line to their summon realm..."P- Kun said nonchalantly as he buffed his paws.

"You mean...well I guess I won't have to worry at all then."

Pa-kun gave a doggy smile up to his master as he sat down on the branch beside him patting him on the head for the first time in a long while as he said words he hadn't heard in years.

"Good boy"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kagome was getting tired from running, Itachi noticed as he observed her beside him.

They had been running straight for over 30 hours and have reached tea country.

"Let's rest, I think we have now lost them,"

Kagome nodded as she stretched her muscles as she collapsed at the base of a rather large tree pulling off the scroll and holding it in her lap.

Itachi made sure she was okay before going off to catch a rabbit for dinner to preserve their rations for emergencies.

When he returned Kagome has made a new fire in the evening light. Having run all through the previous night and all of today the light was already waning and the air and temperature in these areas were cool.

Itachi skinned the rabbit and left it to cook as he sat down beside Kagome at the base of the tree. He pulled her limp body into his lap with the scroll left beside him as he held her close.

Now what were they going to do, Itachi thought as he looked at the crackling flame as the wood causing embers to fly up in the air.

Kagome was all he had now in the world. Sasuke is safe away from him and with the clan gone, he can be raised by Kakashi with Naruto just like Kagome wanted...hopefully if they get lucky.

Sasuke thought his brother had snapped from the pressure of the clan and he went insane, it wasn't hard to portray, he will hopefully be wary of the pressure of being pushed to excel to fast and take the time and training to learn things at a slower pace.

Maybe one day Kakashi will tell him the truth or maybe not, will he hate him or forgive him, nothing was certain anymore so he pushed those thoughts away. They were none of his concern now.

Itachi looked down as Kagome murmured and turned her face into his neck as she gave a sigh of pleasure. He smiled softly brushing some of her back away from her face.

All that matters now is the person in his arms and the love of his life, Kagome the one thing he truly was great full for in his entire life.

"I'll protect you...with my life, soul, and body, everything I am is yours just as everything you are is mine."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Darkness was ever consuming in the void Kagome found herself in. Her eyes were heavy lidded and tired. Her soul, old as it was and repeatbly broken and put back together, was vast and far reaching. She always knew this though hence why she herself glowed and wasn't consumed bby the darkness she found herself in._

_Who...who calls...Kagome thought hearing a soft sound tinkling that was ever so familiar and yet foreign to her._

_**Help us...please...the time has come for your new journey**_

_Kagome heard the multiple voices overlapping one another in song as she drifted in a now sparkling galaxy of stars. Kagome is bombarded by visions...knowledge...and knew she was being called once again for the greater good._

_It was so tiring and yet she can not refuse, she was to be used as the kami's see fit to restore the balance of the worlds, dimensions, time and space, life and death. As a Guardian she can only obey to Fate as they worked._

_So that was why she was called to this world first, Kagoem thought realising their intentions now compared to her inability to hear the Kami's in her past life clearly._

_This was training for a much more dangerous world coming...but what of Itachi. _

_Kagoem began to panic._

_I can't live without him, no more can I be broken and repaired! I promised to be with him forever! He promised to be with me!_

_The whispers came back this time in warmth and understanding. They hadn't realised how broken she would have become in her last life, while the guardian will due her duties she will break and crumble very fast. They needed a Guardian for their Guardian's soul and heart. That was another reason they sent her here to find that special person who can connect to her on a familiar level._

_**He will join you...your love will mend bridges and cross time. He is your guardian as you are ours...**_

_**Good Luck...**_

_Kagome winced as a great flash of light enveloped everything around her._

Itachi was worried when Kagome began to glow pink in her powers as she clutched him tightly as if fearing of him letting her go. Itachi held her more securely in his grasp when suddenly Kagome lit him blinding everything in the glade as a painful lurch dragged right through him as he was filled with warmth.

As suddenly it appeared it vanished leaving nothing behind in the clearing but the slowly charring rabbit on the fire. The Scroll with them was also gone, leaving nothing behind in the world Itachi came from and Kagome knew.

S

S

S

Next time

Middle Earth


End file.
